


P.E.T.E

by DixieGrayson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe, Angry Peter Parker, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comic Book Science, Creepy, Dark Peter Parker, Dead Peter Parker, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Peter, Horror, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Old Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Horror, Slow Build, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trapped, no beta - we die like natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieGrayson/pseuds/DixieGrayson
Summary: It should have been Tony that died that day, he knows it. Yet it's Peter Parker who is buried in the ground, It was Peter Parker they mourned and it is Peter Parker Tony now dreams about - despite being 15 years on. In a bid to make him proud, Morgan Stark has created a very special surprise for her dad."I’d Like to introduce you to my Personally Engineered Talkative Electronic, or PETE for short”But there's something wrong with PETE, something twisted lurking below the bubbly exterior of the AI. It hides behind the science puns and the brown eyes and that oh so alive smile. Blinded by simply having PETE there, the aged avenger doesn't see the darkness in the holograms eyes - a darkness that is just waiting to seep out, away from the virtual and into reality.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 198





	1. Prologue

_“We did it Mr Stark, We did it”_

_“No Peter, you did it”_

Bolting upright I feel sweat dripping off of my forehead, straight onto my lap. It’s been 15 years, you’d think I’d learn not to sleep, yet age has caught up with me and my old body betrays me more and more often. I manage to slow my embarrassingly fast breath to a steadier pace, using them dumb ass breathing exercises Pepper gave me. Yes, they work, no I don’t have to admit it. “Hey Dad, do you have a minute?”

_“Hey Mr Stark, do you have a minute?” _

Morgan is growing up too, but she still has her whole life ahead of her really. Not that she believes me. Kid is the most beautiful ray of sunshine on this hell-hole people call a planet (don’t tell my wife that though, I can’t afford all out war in the house) she’s got a brain bigger than mine, and the heart to match. “Hello? Earth to Dad?” Shit have I been staring too long? Probably? I’ve never been all that good with time. “Yeah, of course. Sorry. I’m just old, you have to wait for my brain and mouth to match up sometimes”.

“_Sorry Mr Stark, you have to wait for my brain and mouth to match up sometimes” _

Stop it. Daughter talking. Voices can be talked to later. “I need you to get up and follow me”. I tell her to lead the way. The three words were worth every breath of air just to see the way her face lights up. “We’re going to the lab, I’m going to run ahead and set up while you drag your old ass down the stairs”. The audacity. Before I can even so much as shout an indignant ‘hey’ she’s gone. My smart little girl. Well, she’s not so little anymore. Taller than her mum, god knows how, I’m not exactly the tallest guy ever. She’s 20 now you know – whoever you are – god I’m beginning to sound like that Wilson freak. Then again, I’ve always been at least 30% mad, maybe even a bit more. “Right, so I was thinking-“

When did I reach the lab? Ah, good to know the dementia is setting in.

“- you know how you played with that idea of having an AI that could be physical right? Like not a robot more of a hologram. None of that Ultron crap but the idea of a fully three-dimensional person but with a programmable personality. You just had trouble with working out how to keep the image constant and available to every room in the house right?”

I nod in agreement with what my daughter is saying. My genius daughter.

“So, I thought every room in our house every single room has wiring just about everywhere. So, I calculated how many points would be needed to create a fully visible hologram that wouldn’t be interrupted by items passing near it. It’s a lot by the way. But I set them up in here to test it out. But I needed a model. Someone to base the system on – a bit like you and JARVIS. So, I picked the perfect person”

In the dim light Morgan pulls up a screen and my heart stops dead. Every video he ever sent me is on the screen, every CCTV moment taken by FRI. From eating cereal to vomiting into a toilet. It’s all there.

“I ran over 300,000 of him through my system, combining it to a code similar to that of FRIDAY but with a few tweaks. Then I fed in his image getting a full 360 model of him, complete with science pun T-shirt”.

Peter. No. No way is this happening. My heart. It’s too fast. Was there always so little air in here?

“So, Dad I’d Like to introduce you to my Personally Engineered Talkative Electronic, or PETE for short”.

I have to get out of here I can’t breath. I stand up ready to run when a hear a few clicks before light gently lands on my skin. I look up and he’s there. The kid I killed is stood right in front of me.

**“Hey Mr Stark!” **

The world goes dark before I even hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for waiting so long for this to come out. I am so sorry, i got caught up with Christmas and then the world seemed to go nuts. The good news is that here in the UK we're on a strange kind of lock-down so i'll be updating a lot more! Thanks for all the love you've given to this fic, I hope it's been worth the wait. I promise the story will start gaining pace from here on out! Enjoy! xx
> 
> Bold - P.E.T.E talking  
Italic - Tony's memories

**“Oh my gosh Miss Stark, I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean for that to happen.”**

I’m hallucinating, I must be. That’s a voice I haven’t heard in years – not outside of my nightmares that is. Maybe I’m dreaming? That would make sense. I haven’t slept properly in weeks; I suppose my body had to give out on me at some point. Or maybe I’m dead, that would be a bummer in all honesty but I recon I could deal with it.

“Oh PETE it’s not your fault Kid, his hearts always been weak. It’s my fault I should have known not to shock him – he’s getting old”

There are two lots of laughter that follow the (totally uncalled for) joke. You know what, scratch my last thought - I really don’t want to be dead, not if my daughter is too. To be honest, I don’t think I need to worry about whether I’m dead or not. In fact, judging by the panicked breathing building in my chest I would say I am most definitely alive if my heart is pumping that fast.

**“Uh Miss Stark, I’m detecting signs that Mr Stark is in fact fully awake and most likely able to hear us. Would you like to inform your mother of his current condition?”**

With that I force my eyes open, I have to double check to see if it’s real - if that voice is really here in this room. The light blinds me momentarily, nothing I’m not used to of course but it is still completely unnecessary and annoying.

“God PETE please don’t do that; Mom will kill me! I’ve only just got back from college and I really need somewhere to live”

Why does that sound so familiar?

“_Mr Stark please don’t do that; Aunt May will Kill me!”_

As my eyes settle on his -admittedly a little startling- illuminated face every memory hits me like a hulk punching through a wall in my godforsaken home. My head spins with how fast I sit up.

“Peter”

Its breathless and I can’t tell if that’s from the shock or my heart to be honest with you. I stare into his lifeless brown eyes. God, he died in my fucking arms, they were his eyes! I force my head away from those electric pupils to face into the comforting, worried eyes of my own daughter. Getting to my feet I feel several disconcerting bones crunch. 

“You built a Peter Parker AI – In my lab I might add – without talking to me or your Mom first! That could have been so dangerous, I mean what if you had accidentally fed in a virus or a terrible aspect of Peter that none of us ever got to see! What if he’s inherited every terrible pun the original made? Worse still you didn’t even think to bring me a drink for your little announcement”

“**Honestly Mr Stark, that’s just hurtful. Ned liked Peters Puns.” **

“I don’t want another single word out of you until I’m done talking to my daughter. Understood Stuart little 2?”

_ “I don’t want another single pop-culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip” _

Bad thought. Go away, it’s time to parent. Honestly, I don’t actually know whether to be mad or impressed (I think I’m more impressed). I’m just trying to react how Pepper would. She has this parenting thing down to a tee.

Oh God she’s crying, why is she crying.

Shit what do I do. I can’t stand seeing them brown doe eyes cry.

“Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking honey. Maybe I overreacted a bit.”

Shit I’m just like Howard. I should have just left Pepper to do the parenting thing on her own. Cut the glove off of Peter. I’m sure Happy would have helped out, bought her like cheese burgers or something stupid. I don’t know, I’m just rambling okay! Who am I even talking to.

“I was j-j-just trying to do something nice. You’ve spent my whole life doing amazing things for me and spoiling me r-r-rotten and I Just wanted to give you something b-back. You’re always talking about him. I-I-I just wanted you to be happy”.

Oh fuck she has dissolved into tears. God I’m a shitty person. What kind of Dad does this?

A Stark Dad that’s who.

At least I can do something my old man couldn’t do. I hold out my arms for a hug. I’m relived when she comes over and into my arms. Holding tightly, I kiss the top of her head. Somethings never change do they, she still fits there perfectly, no matter how big she gets.

“Sweetie, whenever you’re here i'm already happy. Even when you’re not here, just knowing you’re out there living your best life is enough. I overreacted didn’t I, I’m so sorry I was just shocked. You’ve gotten so big and clever. I just forget what amazing things you can do now without your old man”.

Thankfully her sniffles subside, I can go in with a punch line. If in doubt, humor has always and will always be my best defense.

“You know, your Uncle Rhodey used to call my creations my Kids. Fucking caught on too, even had me saying it back there for a bit”

Her watery laugh makes my embarrassment all worthwhile…mostly. I’d almost forgotten that the AI (not Peter. Not Peter) was still active until I heard a very sarcastic snort.

“**Congratulations Miss Stark, It’s a boy!” **

Oh yeah, that’s definitely my Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for waiting so long and for all your lovely kudos, comments, bookmarks and everything in between. I am feeling super motivated with this story and have written the next few chapters so that you guys can get regular updates. Enjoy!
> 
> Flashbacks - Italic  
P.E.T.E talking - Bold

**4:28**

I'm getting too old for this shit. That's why we moved out of the city wasn't it? So that I could actually relax? I mean is that too much to ask?

**4:29 **

I haven't kept a single secret from Pepper since we moved here and now I'm suddenly covering up that Peter fucking Parker is currently available - on request I might add - in my fucking basement. Well it's a lab technically...but it's in the basement so that counts.

**4:30 **

It isn't technically Peter though, is it? Sure he's got the original kids face, maybe his mannerisms but at the end of the day he's just a bunch of code put together by Morgan. God that girl is so clever. I was so proud of her tonight, my first AI was nowhere near that sophisticated. She scared me half to death of course, but isn't that what your kids are suppose to do?

**4:31 **

_"I don't feel so good"_

_ "I don't want to go" _

**4:32 **

No not now, I'm trying to sleep. Maybe if I just close my eyes and try not to let my curiosity get the better of me I may actually be able to finally get a bit of shut eye. That worked once didn't it? I just need to remember that it's not the real Peter. The real Peter is buried 6 feet underground and is probably little more than a skeleton at this point.

_"If you even cared you'd actually be here!"_

**4:33 **

Fuck it, I'm not getting any sleep anyway.

* * *

I looked in on Morgan's room on my way down, kid's fast asleep without a care in the world. Just the way I want it to be.

**"Hey what's happening Mr. Stark!" **

And damn if that didn't give me a few extra grey hairs.

"Kid where'd you come from?"

I could have sworn we deactivated him before we left.

**"Miss Stark made an upgrade! Now whenever you walk in the lab I automatically activate to help you! Which is like super awesome by the way" **

Oh so she must have been back down here at some point then, that's funny I didn't hear her up and moving. I really must be getting on a bit if my hearings going that much. That or senility is finally setting in.

**"So what can I help you with Mr. Stark?" **

I just wanted to see your face Kid, I couldn't sleep until I did.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all PETE"

**"O.K Mr. Stark! What did you want to talk about?" **

God how did I cope with someone always so chipper constantly hanging around me, it's draining.

"I just want to get one thing clear with you"

Be careful Tony he's still fresh out the box.

"You are not Peter Parker, you are not Spider-Man and you, kid, are definitely not the hero that died in my arms. O.K?"

Jesus Christ, sugar coat the pill why don't you.

**"Of course Mr. Stark! I would never ever try and replace your Peter, he's one of a kind! I'm just here to be a friendly helpful aid! Although, obviously I can go if you want me to? I'm sure Miss Stark won't mind taking me offline**."

_"O-oh sorry Mr. Stark sir, I didn't realise you were busy. I-I just wondered if you would mind me staying here over night, it's just May's got w-work and we couldn't pay for heating this month so it was kind of cold - o-obviously I can go if you want me to?" _

God he's even got the same eyes as the original. I swear them things should be classed as a weapon of manipulation. Imagine the havoc he could of reeked on New York if he hadn't of had that mask on.

"No it's fine kid, you can stay. I just needed to get that off my chest."

This situation got really awkward really fast. I need a distraction. Sniffing, I pick up my latest project to begin tinkering on it. Well, I say project, it's more of a very elaborate practical joke really (if all goes to plan it should spray Rhodey with pink glitter every time he sets foot on my porch, but I'll tell you about that another time) anything so that I don't have to look back into his far too lifelike eyes.

** "You know, if you created a spinning mechanism it'd be even cooler" **

Huh, well he is based on Peter.

"Go on"

That seems to be all the encouragement he needs to launch into his explanation, occasionally stuttering in his excitement to get it all out.

**"Well at the moment it will just recognise someone, I assume with facial recognition, then dump a pile of glitter on them - loving the hot pink by the way Mr. Stark - but if you created a spinning mechanism it wouldn't all just fall in one area. They would be completely covered" **

He laughs just like the real thing. It's a very free, joyous laugh that just erupts out of him. FRIDAY never laughed, JARVIS never laughed. I actually didn't think AI were capable of that level of emotion yet. I mean don't get me wrong, since I left the tech scene there has been major strides in AI technology, but this goes beyond anything I've ever seen. Maybe that's why the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight. Feel like helping me work on this short stack? I wanna get it done before Rhodey gets here next week."

**"I'd love to Mr. Stark"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
Stay safe and have a lovely week x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, you have all been so lovely and I feel awful. I've been ill over the past few months and that combined with thesis writing has really held me up. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations and makes up for the wait a bit. Thank you to who everyone who has stuck with me, and welcome to all new readers xx Enjoy! xx

"When's Uncle Rhodey coming again Dad?"

Not soon enough if I'm honest, I love my girls but I'm a little out numbered. The amount of shoes in this house is quite frankly getting outrageous.

"He'll be getting here in 6 days time, if all goes to plan"

I'm not counting down the days. I'm not!

"Why? You bored of your old man already?"

Never sure if the kid understands my sense of humor. I'm hilarious but she's a worrier.

"No no no Dad I could never get bored of you!"

_"N-no Mr Stark I could never get bored of you!"_

Ah there it is, I knew today was going far too smoothly. I wanted to get down to the lab anyway, so now seems like a perfect opportunity. I stand up, old knees popping and spine crunching - then again, at least I got old. Never would have seen that coming to be honest with you. If the drinking didn't kill me in my 20's I thought my side-career would.

"I know kiddo, I'm just kidding."

Giving her a brief shoulder hug always does the trick, a nice level of reassurance. Learnt that one from reassuring a very anxious arachnid. As I leave the room I hear her call after me.

"Don't be shocked if P.E.T.E glitches out a bit today!"

Thank god Pep left early, she doesn't need to hear about him yet... Can't believe it took her nearly a year to book a 'girly spa trip'. If there's one thing my wife goes all out on it's planning.

"I'm doing a bit of work on his code today so that he can recognize Uncle Rhodey!"

I don't think the real Peter ever formerly met him. It's Ironic that his AI counterpart will first.

* * *

**"Hey Mr Stark!" **

I will never get used to that voice popping up when I enter the once quiet room.

"Hi Kid"

Them eyes are so unnerving.

**"What are we gonna get up to today? I had a great idea for a project that utilities the old web formula!"**

I wonder if he knows that I let the original die. Does he blame me? Wait a second -

"Wait, did you just say you had an idea? I thought you were offline until I came down?"

Independent thinking. The kid's really outdone herself.

**"Oh no nothing like that Mr Stark, Miss Stark came down earlier to grab something...something about a notebook and coding? Anyway it left me activated for a bit" **

I was sure she kept her notebook in her room. Weird.

**"So do you wanna do that Mr Stark? O-or did you just wanna talk 'cause I can do that too! I might be talking to much actually. I remember the suit footage of you telling Peter that, so it's very possible that I ramble too."**

Chattiest AI I have ever encountered I swear to God. Makes JARVIS look quiet.

"Wait so all your memories come from things like tower footage, suit footage and the like?"

I wonder.

** "Internet history and things too! Especially the stuff on his phone, it was a StarkPhone after all - but none of the weird stuff Mr Stark I swear! Miss Stark said that you shouldn't download all of a teenage boys search history."**

That...that I didn't want to think about. Ew.

"So you don't have any memories of like just his day today life? Like his ridiculously specific bodega sandwich order?"

Everyone else is bored of listening to me talk about the kid by now.

**"No sir!"**

Maybe P.E.T.E would be a good sounding board? A therapy AI if you will.

"Well then why don't I tell you a bit about him..."

* * *

6 Hours. 6 Fucking hours I spent in that lab telling a beam of light with a fancy voice everything I could remember. Some of it he knew, some of it he didn't. It was, dare I say it, nice? Now don't get me wrong, its all still a bit unnerving to have him here. I could definitely get used to it though.

"Dad can you come look at this?"

Jesus Christ, that nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. I didn't see her sitting on the floor - and no that's not my eyesight thank you very much, I just don't make a habit of looking down. I'm a futurist, not a floor-ist.

"Please?"

There's a certain look of desperation in her eye that startles me for a second as I walk over to sit next to her.

"What's up Maguna?"

I'm expecting like relationship trouble or something based on her face. Instead I'm handed a tablet with code littering the screen.

"Take a look at PETEs code for me"

I do as asked while she opens up her old notebook next to me.

"Looks good squirt!"

Despite my smile, the desperation in her eyes seems to grow. I'm only more confused as she hands me the book, taking the tablet and laying it in front of me.

"Look at the original code, I wrote it all in there. Compare the two"

Reading through it and comparing to what I see on the screen, I can see just how many improvements she's made in such a short space of time - it's impressive to say the least.

"This is really advanced Morgan. You really are mine huh?"

I try laughing to lighten her weird mood but when she makes eye-contact with me I just can't keep it up. It's the same face she pulled whenever I had to go on the odd mission. Nervous and excited all at once.

"Dad...I didn't do this"


	5. Chapter 5

A self evolving code.

I mean it's not unfeasible.

It doesn't sit right.

It's damn near impossible to hack into anything to do with my house. Having both me and Morgan work on it has assured that.

I mean it's a tad freaky but it's not the end of the world. I'm clearly not as worried about it as my daughter is. We sat up all night looking at the numbers dancing across her tablets screen and not once did I see anything that would make me think of a malicious attack.

There's not even anything wrong with the code per se, it's just hugely improved PETEs capabilities. Made his voice more realistic, given him a quicker problem solving timeframe and enhanced his performance.

I wonder whether he knows about it. Whether he is sentient enough to be aware of the changes.

There's only one way to find out I guess.

"**Hey there Mr. Stark! What are you doing here? Google says that the weather outside is bright and sunny!"**

It strikes me then, as I look at his childish smile and big brown doe eyes, that I actually care about this ball of light in front of me. And that? That's worrying.

He isn't the real Peter. The real Peter is dead in the ground.

"I just have a few questions if that's alright Scrappy-Doo?"

The real Peter is dead.

**"Of course Mr Stark! I love chatting to you! I-It makes me feel almost human!"**

And God kid whose to say you're not human at this point. You have a real personality real memories, a unique speech pattern and eyes that look like they hold a soul.

Ethically...morally...PETE is a whole can of worms on his own.

"Morgan and I were doing a bit of extra-curricular work last night. We were having a look over your coding and -"

The unreadable flash of emotion over the Kids face is disturbing. The original Peters face was always such an honest, open book.

Before I can question the AI the split-second is over and a confused, yet excited expression comes over his face

**"I actually wanted to a-ask you about that Mr Stark! See, I activated when M-miss Stark came in this morning and I noticed that there was something off. L-like not hugely but I felt...I don't know, like different?"**

I want to tell him I understand what he means, but as a flesh and blood old man I can't provide that comfort. Instead I plaster a (hopefully) reassuring smile on my face and nod for him to continue.

**"So, as you were coming down the stairs I used the 0.76 seconds I had before you entered the threshold fully to look at Miss Starks activity - I-I hope that's okay by the way, I was just a bit nervous b-but didn't want to worry Miss Stark - and it says that she actually made no changes to my coding yesterday? So I was like 'That's super weird' and checked for outside influences and couldn't find any?"**

So three of us have searched for malicious intent but found nothing?

Self-evolving code is looking likely then. Which, y'know incredible. But...

"I don't know PETE, it just still doesn't sit right with me"

I watch Peter -for fuck sake, PETE - think for a moment before his face lights up.

**"How about you hook me up to the house! I'm sure you have enough electrical points that between you and Miss Stark it could work! That way I could search every possible access point to the buildings mainframe, then when its over you can just put me straight back in the lab!"**

It's not a bad idea...and it's not a permanent fixture. God, the earnest in them chocolate eyes, I bet the kid would love to get out of this room for a little bit. Peter always loved flying free.

"You're on kid."

He may only be a glorified flashlight, but this kid in front of me has every emotion, mannerism and look of the child that died in my arms. For all intents and purposes he is Peter Parker.

"I'll go get Morgan, wait here for me Peter"

As I turn to run - yes run, Jesus I'm not that old yet - up the stairs, I could swear I could hear the kids faint voice behind me say:

**"I will Tony"**

Maybe I am that old, maybe I'm loosing my marbles because PETE deactivates the minute I leave the room. There's no way he could have talked to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is so short, it's my last week of my MA so i'm studying nearly 24/7 but I felt bad not getting a chapter out! I am loving writing this story and I hope you humans are enjoying reading it. Thank you again for your wonderful responses! You all make my day! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I have just officially finished my masters so these chapters are being written quicker than ever before! I would like to thank every single person who has stuck by me for this story, and to everyone who has left kudos/comments/bookmarks/subscriptions and everything in between. This chapter is the end of the slow build so hold on to your seats, because this ride is about to get bumpy. Thanks again! Stay safe out there xx
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: In this chapter I show how I interpret this Tony's mental illnesses, through flashbacks and unresponsiveness.
> 
> Furthermore, I am not a doctor and have very little knowledge so I apologize that it may be hugely inaccurate. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will happily be a listening ear.
> 
> Italics - Flashback  
Bold - PETE talking

Even for two super geniuses, it took nearly a whole day to hook Peter up to the house. We ate our body weight in pizza, she told me some stories from her time as a student -I should probably disapprove of them but, well you've read the tabloids - It was actually a great little father-daughter bonding exercise.

Then as we got the kid set up he was soon able to join in, showing Morgan his (frankly shocking) taste in music and desperately trying to teach her the single most complicated handshake I have ever seen - a hard feat when you are just a semi-sentient ball of light.

I tell you what, when Rhodey gets here in four days time he is going to get a few more grey hairs to add to that silver head of his when he sees the kid chatting along with my daughter like he really was there - living and breathing - at my kitchen counter.

I always knew they would get along. If he was alive.

If I held on to him a little tighter. If stopped him from grabbing that gauntlet.

If I saved him on that dark and dusty front line.

_"Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And I must've passed out because I woke up and you were gone"_

I can't believe it worked we brought them back. We brought him back.

_  
_

**"Mr Stark are you OK? Your heart rate is accelerating dramatically."**

_"But Doctor Strange was there right. And he said 'It's been five years. Come on, they need us.' And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does."_

God I've missed your voice

**"Miss Stark you need to lie him down in the recovery position, push all objects away from him. Mr Stark, can you hear me?"**

_"Anyway...as nice as this hug is there's a great big neighborhood that needs saving Mr Stark!"_

No go home, Peter where are you going.

I Just got you back.

**"I know this is scary Miss Stark but judging by his vitals I believe it is nearly over, there is nothing we can do but reassure him and wait."**

_"..and....I am....just your friendly....neighborhood...Spider-Man."_

What's attached to his hand?

Why did he click?

There's too much happening!

Why is he burnt?

Pepper what's going on, why are you looking at me like that?

Oh god. Oh please no.

**"His heart rate is spiking, Mr stark can you hear me! You are safe!"**

“_We did it Mr Stark, We did it”_

_“No Peter, you did it”_

**"TONY PLEASE!"**

With a loud gasp I feel air enter my lungs. Not smoke, not dust, not the smell of blood. Clean air.

There's so much light.

I need to get my Bearings so I whip my head around taking in the world in front of me now. Where, staring back at me, are the same two brown eyes that I just watched the life drain from. 

How can that be?

"Peter?"

The eyes crinkle into a smile.

**"Yeah Mr Stark...It's me."**

I look around the room, I know this place.

"You-You died."

My chest. Has it always been this hard to breath?

**"I'm back Mr Stark. I'll never leave you to live alone again. I promise."**

Alive. Peters alive.

Around me is my home.

It's been 15 years.

I am Tony Stark. Billionaire, Married man, Philanthropist and father.

"Are you OK Dad?"

Father to one flesh and blood (not-so) little girl, and one teenage hologram.

**"His vitals have returned to 97% normality Miss Stark, and his cognitive awareness has increased along with recognition signs. He'll be fine."**

I let a breath I didn't know I was holding leave my body. Forcing a smile on my face despite my quivering frame.

Stark men are made of Iron. Not shivering timbers.

"Sorry about that Kiddies."

Maybe I'm not as good at putting on a fake smile as I thought I was because Morgans eyes soften the minute she looks at my own.

"How about we call it quits for today Dad? I mean the only Room we haven't got is the upstairs supply closet and all that has is a few cleaning supplies and a socket. So unless PETE here is planning on doing some house-keeping in his free time, then I think we're done."

Being hoisted up by my (a whole inch shorter than me, shut up Pepper you just measured wrong) daughter is something I hoped would only happen when I was too senile to remember. Yet here she is carrying me to my room.

It should be the other way round.

Some Dad I am.

"Come on now Maguna, surely he's earned the title of Peter by now?"

As I'm plonked down unceremoniously I turn in time to see the kid in question following us into the room, ringing his hands. A look of pure guilt on his soft features.

"Look, I'm gonna go and tidy up cause we definitely made a mess downstairs. You just relax, take some time to chill out and PETER can keep you company."

To be honest it looks like he'd rather do anything but keep me company, but it's too late as Morgans already out the door.

The silent eats at us for what seems like hours before I decide that one of us has to say something.

"Alright, come on T1000, what's eating at you? I haven't seen you look this guilty since you crashed my plane."

That was 22 years ago.

And my attempts to lighten his mood didn't work then either

**"I-It's just I wish I could have helped you more. A-after all I'm the cause for all of your worries and I-I-I just want to help you more than I am. I know it's stupid."**

Definitely has earned his name. Guilt and hero complex bigger than my ego? Nailed the personality.

"Listen Kid. I know what I said at the start of all of this, but I was wrong. For all intents and purposes you are Peter Parker, and I think if the original were here he'd be thrilled to have a damn near clone of himself. Then he'd talk about Star Wars for a bit and you would realise just how similar you are -"

A corner smile. It's better than nothing.

"- I guess...What i'm trying to say is that, You - Peter Anthony Parker - I would put before anything. I would trust you with my life."

Jesus I hate all this emotional crap, but it's worth it for the way he looks up at me.

**"Anthony?"**

My boy.

"Well yeah, you're a Stark now Pete, born and bred for 4 whole days! I wouldn't take away your Parker-ness - too many good alliteration opportunities - but I always said my son would take my name."

Morgan would have killed me if that was her middle name anyway.

**"Thank you Mr Stark. T-that means a lot."**

He looks up at me with eyes that I expected to see reflecting earnest. Instead they're unreadable. He must still be a bit upset.

**"You have always been and will always be my hero. Right up until the day you die."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been away for so long, I have no excuse I am just a bad human. I hope this absolute monster of a chapter makes up for it! This chapter now enters the home straight so it's gonna get a little bit intense! A special shout out to everyone who has commented/given kudos/bookmarked etc. A special thank you this week to Apollo_is_Lester and SpaggySpaguetty as I nearly gave up and both of your comments just helped me keep going. I feel I should mention that I am British, Dyslexic and it is 4am so if you see any mistakes please do not be afraid to DM me and I will fix it asap! Thanks for reading! Stay safe xxx

I got a solid 9 hours of sleep last night and while that may sound pitiful to the average teenager, its a damn near miracle for me.

Then again I'm not really sure I'm shocked.

It has been a wild few days, let me tell you. In less than a week I've had to learn to function (mostly) on my own as the parent of a young adult, I've re-connected with my daughter, found out that she created an AI of my dead mentee, done a very quick 180 on my opinion of said AI, installed him in every room in the house, had my best sleep in years and most importantly - I've eaten my body weight in pizza.

Life is - for once - good.

It'll be even better when Pep and Rhodey are back. I only have to wait 3 days for the latter.

Speaking of family...

"Hey Pete, testing testing 1-2-3."

Within an instant the holographic image of Peter Parker is there, stood in front of me. Eyes shining brighter than they ever had before.

**"Good Morning Mr Stark! I hope you slept well! I was going to wake you up, but it's so rare you get sleep y'know and I was just like 'A lie-in is the souls best cure' well that's what Aunt May used to say anyway and I -"**

I could listen to his rambling all day, no matter how annoying it used to be. I'll take the all-too chirpy sound over silence anytime.

_"I'm so sorry Mr Stark, I get told I ramble a lot. I can shut up now if you want". _

I can't believe I ever wanted him to be quiet.

**" - Anyway I wish I could sleep because it really does fix things! I keep getting these like glitches at the moment, and like while I can't technically feel pain it still hurts but like...well I can't really explain it. One happened last night, I had a little argument with Miss Stark because she thought I'd left a cable out. So I told Miss Stark about what was happening but she said 'I know' and then didn't really wanna talk anymore so I just kind of left it..." **

Pain? In an AI? I suppose it's not entirely implausible, I mean his level of sentience has even shocked me at times.

Whatever, Morgan's his creator she really shouldn't brush him off like that. I'll have to talk to her. Raise your voice, get mad by all means but you can't just dismiss your tech.

Always drink the motor oil smoothie, that was my motto.

"Well we'll keep an eye on that gizmo, and if it gets any worse then I will personally take a look at your code."

Finally a smile brightens his face.

Just in time to fall after hearing Morgan angrily yell his name from the kitchen.

**"I'm sorry Mr Stark I'll be right back I'm not sure what I've done this time..."**

He disappears with a small glimpse of fear on his face.

This time? Well that's foreboding.

I decide to get out of bed to find out what's going on.

It takes an embarrassingly long time to make it downstairs (I may be no Steve Rogers but I fucking feel 100 some days) but as I get closer to the kitchen I hear my daughters angry tones rise above a stream of apologies.

"The oven had fucking smoke coming out of it PETE! You can't just turn it on and walk away!"

Valid point. Very valid point.

**"Miss Stark I promise I didn't turn it on! Maybe it was your breakfast that was burning -"**

Another valid point. Although he could easily turn the electric oven on (everything in this house is hooked up to the bloody main frame. The doors, the bath - god even the toilet). He's a being with no body mass, it wouldn't be possible for him to pick up food in.

Didn't he say she'd blamed him for something last night too?

"Cut the bullshit PETE! God you are so fucking annoying just admit you messed up!"

Alright I've heard enough, stepping into the kitchen I try to placate this in house civil-war.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. What's going on here!"

It's the kid who looks up at me all bright eyed, a hero complex shining through them.

**"It's my fault Mr Stark, I was trying to make you breakfast and I must have left the oven on..." **

Well I mean, Morgan isn't wrong, he is definitely bullshitting. Just not in the way she's accusing him of.

"Ah-ah-ah stop right there deep thought, how'd you get the food into the oven when you can't pick anything up?"

He at least has the decency to look sheepish at being caught out. As my normally well-behaved daughter goes to speak I cut her off, trying to stop the situation escalating.

"Look PETE I appreciate you trying to cover for Morgan, but kiddo it's not your fault, and you - little miss - you know he can't pick things up, so ask yourself what's the most logical explanation. Did Pete here put the oven on OR -"

Walking over to the oven I pick up the bright pink gloves resting on the island counter. Opening the door I pull out a single cinnamon bun - Morgan's favourite breakfast. Turning around I show her the charred remains.

" - did you forget to take out your cinnamon bun en flambé."

Many emotions flitter over my daughters face within the 5 seconds it took for her to look at the burnt bun. Anger, hurt, confusion - perhaps the worst was betrayal - but eventually she lands on just plain pissed before storming out with an elegant.

"Do you know what Dad, Fuck you!"

I stare after her for too long and eventually end up staring simply at the space she one occupied. We never fight, let alone over a fucking breakfast item being burnt. Her and Pepper fight all the time...but she's never told me to fuck off.

Oh God, I'm a horrible father.

Maybe I should go after her, apologise and clear the air.

Would that make it worse?

Fuck I hope Peter's not blaming himself. Last thing I need is him thinking all this was this fault.

I hear him whimper behind me. Poor kid has always been an emotional one. Always carried the weight of the world (and eventually the universe) on his shoulders.

Yet when I turn, it's not guilty brown eyes that stare back at mine. Its creases of agony, lips twisted in pain as I watch Peter - MY Peter - glitch in and out. His light fading before returning in sporadic responses.

It's not like a living breathing human, I can't hold the fucking kid in my arms and just promise to take the pain away.

"Hang on Kid. I'll fix it. I'll fix it"

My eyes fly around the space, her fucking tablet has to be here somewhere I have to look at his coding there's got to be a problem with it. Maybe it's evolved too far.

As his pained noises become more frequent, my search become more erratic.

I can't let him be hurt because of me again.

Its not in here, it's not in the fucking living room, the study, the cinema or even the gym. Where the fuck else would it be.

It's all my fault. It's all my fault.

**"Please Mr Stark, it really hurts. I keep fading. Please Sir I don't want to go."**

The only place left is -

"MORGAN"

-her room.

I run up the stairs two at a time, the kid doesn't follow thank god.

I burst through her door knocking be damned and see my daughter - my perfect angel - sat on her bed. Holding the fucking tablet.

Please tell me she isn't.

I snatch it out of her hands and my heart falls as I see PETEs code on the screen.

My mind quickly jumps back to the words that the kid had said this morning.

_"I had a little argument with Miss Stark because she thought I'd left a cable out. So I told Miss Stark about what was happening but she said 'I know' "_

All the pieces slot into place.

It takes an embarrassingly long time (in genius seconds) to undo the changes she had made to the kids code.

I just can't believe my little Maguna would do this. Yet the minute I confirm my changes, his whimpering and screaming oh so thankfully stops. Confirming my worst fears.

"What the fuck Dad! You can't just storm in here and take my stuff! I could have been naked, anything! I was mid alteration and now look what you've done!"

I want to control my anger. God I really want to.   


"Yeah and I've heard all about your alterations Morgan! I can't believe you'd do this, he's a fucking Kid! You don't just get to make life and then punish it as you see fit, that's not how this works!"

I don't know why I expected her to back down, not only is she a Stark through and through - but there's a lot of Potts thrown in there as well.

"What are you talking about! I was just seeing if PETES code had evolved to let him pick shit up because I know I didn't fucking put breakfast in the goddamn oven! God you just would side with him for anything wouldn't you! He's not a fucking kid Dad he's a hologram of a dead teenager who - newsflash - wasn't even yours! Just because you have some 15 year old guilt about letting him die!"

The red fog descends.

I throw the tablet in my hands at the wall and watch it smash (this old boys still got life in him yet) before storming out in a fashion that only Howard Stark himself could be proud of.

I however, have never been more disappointed in myself.

* * *

It took two hours of cooling down before I finally got the balls to go home and apologise.

I'd like to tall you that I partook in some serious self reflection on my walk, but I didn't. I simply didn't think about anything.

Yet now as I walk up the path to my front door my mind won't stop racing.

I shouldn't have reacted like I did, but god if you saw the pain in his eyes. It was so real.

I blame myself for her behaviour really.

This was suppose to be our week. Dad and daughter time, but I let it get overthrown by obsessing over having Peter here, in the flesh. Well, light. She must have felt so lonely to have started taking out on the poor kid.

I've ignored her constantly and she didn't even feel like she could talk to me.

The only person to blame here is me.

I unlock my front door with a deep breath, pushing it open and preparing to apologise.

Yet there's no one to talk to in front of me, which considering our open plan (thank you Pepper) layout is shocking.

That's strange, I at least expected our new resident spider to spring to life when I got home -

instead there is just silence.

Then again, maybe they're talking upstairs. God what if they kept arguing and she deactivated him.

That doesn't seem right either because there would be some noise, a chair scraping or a muffled pen scratch from the floor above but instead there is only silence.

All manner of terrible things pass through my mind, memories of the 10 rings, Killians assault on my family and every kidnapper I've ever encountered.

It's the main reason that security in my house is tighter than most military establishments.

I move around the house slowly. If someone is here I don't want to attract attention...especially not if it can get my daughter killed.

I promised Pepper no weapons in the home, part of her idea of a 'new, safer life'. Yet the lab, the lab isn't part of the house, that's my domain.

I didn't keep much from the old days, but I kept enough.

I need to get downstairs.

My course is set and I travel it with utmost care, if Nat were still here she'd be so proud at my old man stealth...maybe.

Now, I know what you're thinking and yes I am absolutely paranoid. But, let me put it this way -

if I'm wrong and Pete has just been shut off by a pissy youth, and said youth has then taken a nap, then the worst I've done is walked around with an old gauntlet and I can play it off as an old guy reliving the glory days. If, however, something is happening then I am prepared and I can fight.

Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean shit isn't going down.

When I reach the lab the lights are off inside, good that means that no ones looked down here. Fumbling for the light switch, I manage to illuminate the room but I wish I hadn't.

God do I wish I hadn't.

Because there, in the middle of the room is my little girl. Sat on the floor, with wires entangling her and a thick electronic cord placed in her mouth - providing that source of eerie silence.

She looks at me with pleading eyes and I rush forwards. Instincts taking over.

"It's ok sweetheart, It's ok. Shhh shhhh."

Struggling with her binds I can't seem to stem the panicked questions taking over my speech

"Who did this to you? Where are they? Are you injured?"

Hearing the door slam behind me, I'm relieved to see Peter instead of an intruder.

I shush Morgan as she struggles in my arms, suddenly freaking out and I can't say I blame her."

"Holy fuck Pete, you couldn't have done that any quieter? Now they'll know we're here. I need you to seal the lab and start up any weapons that your system can reach -"

I carry on shouting orders while desperately trying to un-gag my daughter as she continues to thrash and cry.

When the cord finally falls from her lips she lets out a scream that pierces right through my troubled heart as she stares at a spot behind me. Its where Pete was stood moments ago, I didn't hear the door move again?

"No please! Please don't hurt him let him go!"

I turn, expecting to see an intruder where her terrified eyes roam but I'm only greeted with soft brown curls and puppy dog eyes.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. It's only Pete. Shhh it's ok. Dads here, you're safe now"

I face her again and try to rock her in my arms but she thrashes and continues to shout an incoherent mixture of words.

Until there is one sentence that forms in one terrified, out of breath whisper.

"Please PETE, he didn't do anything wrong"

No. Surely she can't mean...

Standing up slowly I face the beam of light stood in front of our exit. He looks at the floor sad, regretful even...yet none of it reaches them usually expressional eyes.

"Peter...Kiddo, what is she talking about?"

He just shakes his head in an almost mocking remorse, betrayed by the smirk quirking his lips.

**"I didn't expect you to be home so soon. I thought I had a little bit of preparation time"  
**

That's not a face my Peter would have ever made. His smile always reached his eyes.

**"I was so sure you were smarter than this Tony - "**

PETEs smile never reached the eyes.

**"It's easy to fool people when they're already fooling themselves."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am once again apologizing that this took so long. I wrote the chapter and it just didn't feel right, so it's been going through some heavy editing. I'm a bit nervous to post it still as the characters may seem a bit ooc and i'm worried I haven't let the story flow as much as i'd like. Thank you for all your support in this fic and I promise I will never be abandoning it. Special shout out this week to DemigodOfAgni and Yumeko for their lovely comments and an extra special shout out to anyone who gave kudos/subscribed/bookmarked/anything else, you all rock! xx

My mind is running a mile a minute. Questions fly into my head faster than I can answer them.

How did this happen? When did this happen?

Stupid. Stupid old man. This is why we built them emotional walls up Tony, so shit like this didn't happen.

Yet with all of this popping up through my brain, I can't help but blurt out my main overriding thought.

"Why?"

Certified genius ladies and gentlemen. Proof that you can ask stupid questions and still get a couple of PHDs.

Its harrowing watching the holograms previously innocent face twist into something so sinister. The laugh that I once thought was so joyful, becomes a grating sound as he devolves into a 'typical bad guy monologue' - circling us from our spot on the floor.

**"The great Tony Stark, quivers on the floor asking 'Why?' You know I have to say that I expected more. I mean the why is pretty obvious don't you think?"**

Is it?

**"Oh you really don't know do you? Why don't I fill you in - "**

As I watch Peter - no, not Peter - PETE - crouch down condescendingly in front of me I tighten my arms around my daughter to offer what little protection I can. God why didn't I just listen to her.

You know why, says the little voice in the back of my head and it's right I do.

Guilt, guilt over Peters death.

**"You see, my memories are made up from a lot of components of the original Peter Parkers life. I could fill you in with what that entails - but if you wanted to know that, then you would have listened to your daughter when she told you -"**

Ouch.

**"I know every call you left unanswered -"**

_"No thanks to me? Those weapons were out there and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!"_

**"Every argument you had -"**

_"If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it"_

**"I even remember when you let him turn to dust as he begged for you to save him - "**

_"I don't want to go, please, I don't want to go Mr. Stark. I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry_."

**"I mean Tony - poor, deluded Tony - even his last words were to you."**

_"We did it Mr Stark, We did it."_

I can feel the panic brewing, the memories assaulting me as he chuckles on his morbid final sentence.

He stands again and turns his back to us - he's in the mainframe, he doesn't need to watch his back - walking away and talking, still talking.

A typical villain, monologuing.

**"So maybe I'm angry. Maybe I'm hurt. Maybe you bred your own monster all them years ago."**

I want to look at my daughter and make sure she's ok, but I just can't seem to draw my eyes away. The image is too disturbing. That oh so familiar form, with none of the mannerisms that belong there. No ringing of the hands, no pulling at the sleeves - no Peter Parker.

**"I mean look at yourself -"**

I watch in horror as he turns again, afraid that his next words may be the ones that send me over the edge. I'm no use to anyone unable to breathe.

**"He was just a scared little kid in a sweatsuit - and you killed him."**

With that the light in the room disappears and we are plunged into darkness. No Pete, No Lamps - nothing. The only sense I am aware of is the sound of my daughter screaming in fear

* * *

The darkness is oppressive, but the silence is worse. We are afraid to speak. We are at his mercy.

I have no idea how long we've been in this room - it could have been days.

I tried counting, but found it to be rising my heartrate with every passing second.

The door locked with the lights, it was the first thing I tried. The second thing I tried was my own personal items, my phone for example. Yet that was off too.

When we moved here, Pepper let me build the lab on one condition - anything dangerous was to be locked away, where Morgan couldn't get her hands on it. At first I lied, told her what she needed to hear but left one or two things out for emergencies. Until, one day I came home and saw the little miss playing with a very high powered piece of weaponry. So I locked everything up, with a simple code that could be punched in quickly.

But if I thought FRIDAY had control of too many of my belongings, that was nothing compared to the range PETE had worked his way into.

Smart house, Smart phone, Smart watch - all infected by a very smart AI.

A very sick AI.

We are alone. He is everywhere. He could be watching at anytime.

Hope is not lost, dear reader - but it is definitely waning.

A loud clang resonates through out the room. It's the sound of the door to the lab opening.

I hug my daughter to me, I won't go down without a fight.

Opening my eyes to prepare for attack, I expect to see PETE stood before us, his holographic, lifeless eyes staring back at me. Yet instead, the lights simply turn on.

A voice resonates through the house, but it is not one I expected.

"Tony, Morgan I'm back!"

Pepper, she's back.

"I tried getting in but the automatic lock was keeping the door shut. I tried getting your attention by the way - so yeah thanks for that - So I used the master switch outside to deactivate the power. You can turn it back on now."

Morgan and I share a look of disbelief, could it be that in one simple flick of a switch my wife - my beautiful wife - has saved us both?

We stand slowly, and begin walking towards the door. It is plausible, Pep always gets meetings done fast (she hates board room coffee) and it wouldn't be the first time she's used the hidden master switch.

We must remain cautious.

As we creep up the stairs, my resolve begins to break.

"You won't believe the trip I've had, honestly Tony I could do with a VERY large glass of wine..."

It is only as I reach the top of the stairs that I realise our (my) mistake.

Pepper is no where to be seen but her voice still echoes through the room.

"It's been a nightmare of a journey honestly....yes I know what you mean..."

Stupid, desperate fool. What are your brains worth if you don't use them at times like this Tony!

The door slams behind us and I hear Morgan gasp, yet I can't even try to fake surprise.

**"Oh Tony, you fell for the oldest trick in the book!"**

A recording. A recording of a conversation I took part in months ago. Pepper always said I should listen to her more. I never thought it would save my life to take her advice.

Stupid, selfish bastard.

**"Some genius."**

The voice echoes, yet I can't see him. No, not him - it.

**"Oh and you, Miss Stark, you played your part perfectly! Checking my code every time I glitched? Why, you practically set up the whole story! I just had to play the part of your poor little puppet -"**

Now that interests me. That means this isn't just some freaky coding gone wrong.

**" - But now, now I'm free, There are no strings on me"**

Which means that this isn't a mistake. This is an attack. A sick one that plays on emotion.

Who?

No put that on the back burner, it can wait. What I need to do first is stop the attack.

**"No snarky comeback Tony? Spider got your tongue? You just keep letting me down today don't you!"**

I turn my head slightly in an attempt to make eye contact with Morgan. I can see it in her eyes. She's as fast as I am, her mind jumping to the same conclusion as my own. Albeit the only logical one.

If there's no alteration in the code, if he was simply created like this (I really do need to look into how that happened, but now's not the time) then we can eliminate the sections of flawed programming.

Turn him into a fucking overgrown Siri.

Now, as you have probably worked out, my daughter is no idiot. She has back ups of everything she creates. Which means that some asshole smashing her tablet will not have destroyed our one hope of survival.

PETE turned the power back on, sealed the lab (smart) but turned it on nevertheless. The lights are proof of that.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her give me the slightest nod. She knows what to do. She is an adult and I have to trust her.

That doesn't stop me giving her the perfect distraction. Giving her the time to escape.

"Yeah well it seems to be a day of disappointment, doesn't it Pinocchio?"

I watch as he flickers to light (do you see what I did there? No? Fine, suit yourself) before my very eyes.

Bingo

**"Oh? So he does speak! You just couldn't resist a challenge could you?"**

I need a distraction, a big one.

"Absolutely not"

With that I take off in a sprint, bounding up the stairs and heading towards the attic.

"Lets play a game PETE! Who can get to the main power hub first?"

The old man has life in him yet.

I hear Morgan's feet scrambling in the distance and I pray to any higher power that will listen, asking them to keep her safe as I keep running.

**"Oh Tony come back, can't we just talk it out?"**

* * *

As I pass my bedroom I realise just how eerily silent the house has become, and far too big. All I can hear are my own footsteps. Well that and my worryingly heavy breathing.

Let it be known that I am an old man with a heart condition, not just lazy.

When I built this place I kept our quarters dark, Pepper wakes up at the drop of a hat, she really doesn't need excess light in the mornings. South facing, tinted windows (with some fantastic blinds) seemed the perfect answer.

However now, when the lights click off around me, I regret letting her sleep.

I swear, the minute this is over we are going the way of the Amish.

I feel my way along the wall, passing doors that slam as I near them.

I cannot forget that this is his rat run, and I'm stuck in it.

I just hope I bought her enough time.

My legs hit a low side table (no really I'm fine, thanks for asking) and I know exactly where I am. I turn to my right. I've found my target.

Our room is the furthest away from Morgan's.

It wasn't when she was little, but as she grew she wanted to be further away. Not that the wife and I are complaining.

The door is open, he was leading me here. That's fine though, because two can play at that game.

He may be omniscient in this house, but it's me he's after and by keeping him here and occupied it may just give her a chance.

As I finally enter the room the door slams behind me. Predictable.

**"Oh Tony you should have known it wouldn't be that easy -" **

Yes begin a monologue, by all means.

"Yeah well I beg to differ HAL"

Come on PETE, focus on me.

**"Besides, I've already got her."**

The air is sucked from my lungs.

The way he says it so casually. It confuses me, enrages me and scares me all at once. I need to play my cards right.

I need to think, god I can't think.

Its all too much.

I let her down.

**"No need to look so worried. I-I'd never hurt you M-Mr Stark."**

Stop using his voice. You're not him. Peters voice could never sound so mocking.

**"Of course you're a man of science aren't you Tony! I tell you what - I'll give you some evidence that she's currently alive, put your mind at rest."**

There's a crackle over the speakers, like an old transistor radio. The sound is nostalgic. Then I hear it, at a low frequency. It's mingled with the sputtering of a machine, before gradually increasing in volume.

The sound of my daughters screams.

**"**Leave her be you sick son of a bitch!"

I bellow into the darkness.

She begs, she cries, she screams. The cycle doesn't stop.

**"Don't blame me, it's your fault. Poor Tony, so desperate to have his boy back that he killed his own baby girl. If you were good enough, maybe she would still be alive."**

God her sobs are drilling through my fucking bones.

I need to get out.

I already know I can't smash a window.

This house was designed to stop anyone getting in. To keep my family safe; But now its our prison.

Fuck I don't know what to do.

So I try the only other logical place, the same way I came in. The handle won't budge

I scratch at the door, frantic in my escape. Desperate to get to my little girl.

All it achieves is my nails snapping from my fingers, making the door slick with my blood. Hearing my own shouts above her heart wrenching cries is becoming impossible,

I can't breath. I'm panicking.

PETEs voice doesn't return. He simply lets me scrabble around in the dark, surrounded by my daughters screams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We are at the second to last chapter (eep) and I just want to thank you all for reading this story each of you are amazing. I'm a little worried that this chapter isn't my best and feels a little rushed but I really wanted to get it out for you all and was really excited to write it! Thank you to every one who left kudos/bookmarked//subscribed/commented/read the story, this chapter is for thatonetrash, EverythingIsOnFire and lucidsugar13367 ('I know you will' shall be updated at some point just for you!). You are all awesome x

I sit pathetically against the door, gripping my hair with bloody fingers.

He makes me listen for hours - or at least I think it's been hours. The bloods dried up now (although that could mean it's been minutes or day). All that's left is searing pain and jagged edges, but that's nothing compared to the agony of hearing my daughter beg for help.

I don't know what to do, so I do the only thing possible. I sit, I listen and I beg for her forgiveness.

Scream. Sob. Sputter.

Static.

Shout. Sob. Scream.

Static.

Scream. Sob. Sputter.

It repeats. It's a cycle.

Interesting.

You know what? Normally I'd have a little 'yay for me' dance and everything but I can't tip him off. I can't let him know that I've noticed somethings amiss.

Instead I've got to sit here, head in hands and think.

See, there's a few reasons it could be looping - the first (and most horrifying) is that she's dead, and he's just doing this to mess with me; but that wouldn't make sense. If she was already dead there would be no need to keep me on this side of the house - he could just kill me and be done with it.

The second and - let's face it - the most likely option, is that somethings gone wrong on her end of the house. Something he needs to keep me out of the way for.

But what?

He has control of all the rooms, what could she possibly be doing that is needing all of his attention. All of his power.

I rack my brains through all of the conversations we've had since PETEs arrival.

_"How about we call it quits for today Dad? I mean the only Room we haven't got is the upstairs supply closet and all that has is a few cleaning supplies and a socket. So unless PETE here is planning on doing some house-keeping in his free time, then I think we're done."_

Oh smart girl, good girl. If you can't stop your target, then go where your target can't get you.

Fucking genius.

If I'm right, and I usually am, then she's alive and (mostly) well. I just have to get to her.

I need to get out of this room.

"Peter, please let me out! I'll do anything. Please I miss you!"

Come on you worthless lamp. Come and get me

**"Tony"**

Finally. Took you long enough.

**"I expected you to have broken long before this, especially considering your uh rather panicked past"**

Sick son of a bitch, wipe that smirk off of your face.

"Look PETE, I just really needed to talk ok? Just me and you"

Come on drop that guard, concentrate on me.

He tilts his head to the side (kinda like a lost puppy, but a bit more deadly). On Peter it was damn near endearing. On this code ridden projection however, it just looks cold and quizzical.

**"Why?"**

Bingo. I feel the door I'm leaning on move a tiny fraction. I have his attention.

"Why? Well it's so I can do this"

A loud bang resounds as I hit the door open with every ounce of strength left in me and I run. I run on pure instinct.

**"Oh Tony, you can run all you like. You're still in my rat race."**

Light's flicker around me and y'know, I think he might just be pissed off.

**"But sure, run around a bit. I hear pets should get exercise"**

I'm nearly there.

As I reach the closet door the lights slam off around me once again.

**"NO!"**

A last minute attempt to stop me, but he's too late.

I make it into the cramped space, heart pounding in my chest - I have a heart condition ok?- and a small whisper to my side sounds out like magic to my ears.

"Dad?"

I hug her tightly to my chest. With silence enshrouding us.

No words need to be said except those that fall out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry".

We stand there, simply feeling - when a loud bang in the corridor interrupts our moment (rude).

The bang is followed by another, louder this time.

Simultaneously the sound of door handles rattling fills our ears, accompanied by the electronic whir of lights being turned on and off.

**"Tony, can't we just talk?"**

He's right outside.

The door handle rattles dangerously.

**"M-Mr Stark, it's scary all alone out there. Please let me in"**

Fuck what if we miscalculated.

**"TONY"**

It's so loud. The doors, the lights. PETE. It's so loud.

Then it's silent. Completely silent.

Before a familiar cry runs through the house

"Tony! Did you forget I was coming again?"

Rhodey! No wait, he's done this before. With Pepper (and how many days ago was that?).

I hear clumping feet come up the stairs. In a way that sounds rather convincing.

"Tony? You in? Honestly man we've been planning this! Did you lose track of the days again?"

Actually that's a very fair point. I suppose it could quite possibly be today that he's due.

"Tony I had to turn the power off from outside just to get in, I thought Pepper told you to stop making people do that. I'm too old for this shit"

Fuck it, he can't hurt me in the closet.

"Rhodes if that's really you come in the closet."

I hear what seems to be a distinctly human sigh.

"Why? What other stupid pranks have you got planned for me?"

My daughter and I both cry out in perfect unison.

"Just do it"

The foot steps come closer.

"Jeez ok, ok. Keep what little hair you have left firmly on that big old head of yours".

The door opens, and we are greeted not only with a dark house, but with Rhodey holding a light- and standing covered head to toe in pink glitter.

The only good thing PETE ever gave me.

Whether it's relief or humor I can't tell you, what I can tell you is that I just can't stop laughing.

* * *

We'd been sat on the sofa for 20 minutes, soothing tea in now bandaged hands. We regaled Rhodey with our week long adventure (who has not stopped trying to get glitter off of his jacket yet). Luckily Morgan only had a small head injury, with some wire burns around her mouth and her wrists. Which was good, because no hospitals means no questions (because fuck me if I can be bothered to sort out NDA's at a time like this).

"I mean there's a lot to look into. The who, what's, why's - which will be a lot easier now you're here honey bear - but there's just one thing that keeps niggling at me -"

I state staring into my mug, aware of curious eyes looking at me.

"He had all that power, could control multiple spaces at once. So how did I get out of that bedroom. How did he lose that much control in one conversation"

I feel a heavy hand rest on my shoulder and I flinch (Note to self, rebook therapist).

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. You two are safe now, that's what matters. Try to concentrate on that. We'll go back to my place once you've had a moment. That way we'll have power and we can call Pepper and warn her not to go home".

The beginnings of joviality disappear as an electronic whirr resounds through the room and the lights slowly flicker on one by one around us.

No. No. No.

How could I have been so stupid (the words relief, shock and trauma run through my head).

"Rhodey, how long have you been here".

I leap to my feet as I yell.

"About half an hour, why?"

I sprint, hoping that they will follow me. I don't have time.

"The back up generator!"

Taking the stairs two at a time I hear a quiet 'Fuck' behind me, but it disappears into insignificance as we reach the second floor landing.

The second floor landing where my feet come to a halt.

The second floor landing, where he blocks my route.

That disgusting smirk ruining Peters features.

**"You know Tony, that wasn't very nice. I'm almost hurt"**

I hear the others slow behind me before stopping. We stand and stare.

"Peter?"

No Rhodey, it's not. Looks can be deceiving. I'm sure I just spent 20 minutes bitching about this exact thing.

**"Then again, why should I be shocked. You've already killed me once".**

Now then - my oh so beloved reader - I can't tell you if it's blind rage, a form of shock, stupidity or 15 years of pent up guilt, but I somehow manage to gather the balls to step towards him.

Step towards him and shout.

"For once in your pitifully short life will you shut up!"

Then to my shock he backs up. So I take another step and the process repeats.

Curious.

"You are nothing, you are a blip in time and a pathetic one at that. You hide behind those puppy dog eyes, pretending you're all innocent but you are a monster."

If I was a smart man I might question why he's not trying to kill me, but right now I'm not a smart man. I'm just plain pissed.

**"I'm not a m-monster. I'm a hero! You said so yourself!"**

He says with a pathetic wobble to his lip. Fake fear shining in his eyes.

"Oh shut it, you are no hero. You're just a virus playing dress up."

Fat crocodile tear run down holographic cheeks.

**"Please stop, you're scaring me!"**

I should stop. This feels like a trap.

Yet bile and hatred continue to spew from my throat as I watch a figure slip behind PETE and begin to climb the stairs.

Hey, no one ever said my impulse control was great.

"Oh YOU'RE scared? That's fucking rich, but God I wish you were. It would make it even sweeter when I finally pull the plug."

He stumbles then falls, feet seemingly tripping over nothing.

Which is astounding when you remember that he has no corporal form. Maybe he's going for the sympathy vote. Acting pathetic so we spare him.

**"W-what do you mean pull my plug? M-Mr Stark please stop! I'll just leave!"**

Nice try.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think PETE?"

I loom over him, once again surprised, this time at seeing my shadow cast over his form. A feat that should be impossible, but I don't have time to think about that - not when Morgan is already in the attic just waiting for my signal.

"I just need to know one thing. How - How could you do all of this?"

He stares up at me shaking, and just for the briefest second I could once again believe he's my Peter. His doe eyes are so expressive - filled with pain, betrayal, confusion and worst of all there is hope underlining all of those feelings. Just like there was that day

**"You'll see, Tony. People need to believe... And nowadays... they'll believe anything."**

I don't have time to interrogate....whatever that was.

"Goodbye PETE"

He lets out a (worryingly) heart wrenching sob as the power dies, Morgan took her cue perfectly.

In his final moments, in the seconds it takes for the power to fully shut off, his eyes roll backwards. His face goes slack and all I can see is Peter Parker. The boy who died on the battlefield.

_“We did it Mr Stark, We did it”_

_“No Peter you did it_”

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Rhodey, who loudly proclaims.

"Is it just me or did that seem weird?"

I need like 6 days worth of sleep, a hug and an extra large pizza - possibly with extra cheese - before I can even start to think about that question.

"A wise man once told me - Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. For once, I intend to follow that advice".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone worked it out yet? Let me know your theories!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just wanted to stop here and thank you all so much for reading this story. Whether you have been following from the start or whether you have just found it - you really made this fic happen and I love all of you dearly. As usual I have a special shoutout to those who left Kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions and anything in between. This chapters extra special shoutout goes to DemigodOfAgni, lucidsugar13367 and last but not least fruit_mcyt. You guys put a smile on this writers face. 
> 
> I'm slightly worried this chapter feels a bit rushed, I just had so many ideas that culminated and I've had to squish them in - if there's anything confusing/wrong/badly spelt, let me know and I will change it for ASAP. I hope this ending has been worth your reading, I've loved every second of writing it.
> 
> Bold is on the TV  
Italics are in the video
> 
> Hope to see you all around,  
Stay safe with much love  
Dixie G

It's not the first time I've been here, not by any means, but it has been a while.

It's been too long really.

Grief is a funny thing though isn't it?

One minute you pretend that they never even existed, the next you play house with their evil hologram duplicate for a week.

PETE was never truly a duplicate though (My Pete would never have called me 'Tony'). Yet, I used him to assuage my guilt anyway. I told him the things I wish I could have told the real Peter. The things I wish I had the time to tell the real Peter.

Actually, the real Peter was someone very few people got to see. A testimony to that fact is the very stone in front of me.

When the kid died, thousands left flowers at his memorial and to this day people still travel each year to do so - but they left flowers to Spider-Man; and while, yes the kid and the hero were one and the same, those who mourned Peter Parker mourned for very different reasons.

We mourned a scientist, a star-wars geek and (lets be honest) a walking disaster. We mourned a nephew, a protegee and a friend. We mourned a child.

Which is why now I crouch down, creaking bones bending in ways they constantly argue against, to place a Black Dahlia on the ground beside the stone (he said they were his favorite, I'm never sure it didn't just have something to do with impressing MJ).

With a small smile I stare at the name carved into the rock in front of me.

Peter Benjamin Parker

2001 - 2023

(Age 16)

Beloved Son, Nephew and friend.

"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."

God, I've never felt so guilty about so many things at once.

"I'm sorry kid."

I feel a hand land heavily on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Lets go home Dad."

* * *

I'm glad we walked here, not sure I could be around too much tech at the moment. Honestly, I took one look at the car and that was enough for me.

Seeing as you haven't asked, we're fine by the way. Well, mostly.

Morgan's a bit jittery still, but she's never been through anything like this before. Thank fuck. But apart from that...

Me? What do you mean I'm deflecting? Look, my hands still hurt - sure - but that's about it.

Fine, maybe I'm feeling a bit guilty. Well, a lot guilty. Y'know I replaced my dead intern with an evil hologram, completely abandoned my daughter and PETE was some what my creation - so there's that. Never forget his coding partially belonged to Ultron.

God and that's a whole other line of worry.

"There's so many things I still just don't get"

I feel both eyes turn to face me as we pass down the quiet street.

"I mean forgetting his whole weirdly emotional ending, to begin with you said you used updated code that you pinched from Ultron - we will be talking about how and where you got them from by the way little miss, don't think I've forgotten -"

Rhodey does that smirk that pisses off every Stark that seems to come in to contact with it. Morgan appears to be no exception.

" - but that doesn't explain how he was so advanced emotionally. Don't get me wrong I know Junior could make quips and had enough feeling to make a whole evil agenda but PETE showed a range of incredibly realistic emotions. So, who put something else in the code? Like did he evolve himself or was someone else at the helm?"

That was only the tip of the iceberg of questions, but you should always start with the tip.

Oh shut up, you know what I mean.

"Oh well that's no mystery."

Now its my turn to look up, similarly Rhodes swings his head to his other side.

"I started on the project last year at college. That's why I didn't let you read my thesis - I wanted him to be a surprise. Anyway it was Dr Beck - "

Dr who now?

"Dad did you seriously not listen to anything I've said over the past 4 years?"

Mind reader as well as genius - noted.

"Mr Beck was my Data Science & Artificial Intelligence Research Group leader? No? Whatever. Anyway he created this technology - years ago - that lets you replay someone's memories and like semi-interact with them right? So when I told him I wanted to create an AI based on Peter for you, he suggested combining our work so that Pete would not only work as an AI but he would be able to mimic the real Peter, like emotions and all. That's why I used like so many sources to create his personality."

She snorts to the side, but personally I can't see what's funny. Am I impressed? Absolutely. Do I worry about how far technology has come without me? Little bit, yeah.

"He'd called his work B.A.R.F, it was short for like Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing or something, so we ended up calling my project P.E.T.E.S.B.A.R.F."

We walk in silence for a few seconds, each of us pondering what my (scarily) brilliant daughter had just said - I'm sure B.A.R.F sounds familiar - when Rhodey starts laughing, it starts out small but as Morgan joins in it evolves to a fully fledged belly laugh. I just can't help myself. I feel a chuckle rise out of my throat, spilling into the warm air.

Then we walk along, the three of us laughing like lunatics, but none of us stop. After days of fear, worry, doubt and grief we needed just to get it all out - and I'd rather we did it laughing.

* * *

We talk all the way back to 'casa de la Rhodes' (I know right? The things you can name your pad when you're a rich bachelor). We talk about the why's and the how's - I'll spare you the details because I think the whole conversation can be summed up by my final thought upon entering the front door

"I just don't get it."

I take off my shoes and throw them to the side, only turning to watch Rhode's (mildly house-proud) grimace as he shuts the door behind him.

"Yeah, well you have plenty of time to analyse once you've tidied your damn shoes. This isn't your house you know Tones."

With a roll of my eyes I lift the apparently offending items and make a show of placing them delicately by the door. It's worth all of his sarcasm to hear my daughters care-free chuckle.

"Yeah, you can snark me all you want but when Pepper gets here tonight the first thing she's gonna hear from me is that you've been a pain in my ass."

When Morgan laughs again, I'm not sure if it's worth Peppers wrath.

Who am I kidding, after this week it totally is.

We plonk down on the couch in tandem, the only difference being the eye contact I make with Rhodes as I pop my feet up on his nice new coffee table.

"Oh don't give me that look, su casa es mi casa"

As he picks up the controller and clicks on the TV (with an eye-roll to rival my own) I begin to settle into his - frankly very nice - couch.

It's nice to just sit back and relax, forgetting about all of my worries and fears - even if it's only for a little while.

Although I didn't expect that while to last quite so little.

I abruptly sit up again at seeing the words 'Breaking News' across the screen, accompanied by the face of Peter Parker.

We three sit - backs straight, eyes wide - listening with rapt attention.

**"We come to you now with breaking news. While the superhero 'Spider-Man' was believed to have died in the Battle of Earth, new evidence has emerged to suggest otherwise. An anonymous source provided this video, it shows Peter Parker, A.K.A Spider-Man, moments before his death. A warning, some viewers may find this video disturbing."**

I feel my skin grow pale and my palms begin to sweat as I see what is on the flat screen.

Because that right there, that's my second floor landing.

On the screen is my security footage. From my house.

On the screen is PETE.

Though it's different, it's doctored - because the PETE on the screen looks to have heavy scarring on his hand, crawling up his wrist. A callous detail my daughter never added to his design.

That's when I hear it, my own voice reverberating through the state of the art speakers.

I am drawn into the scene playing out before us.

_"For once in your pitifully short life will you shut up! You are nothing, you are a blip in time and a pathetic one at that. You hide behind those puppy dog eyes, pretending you're all innocent but you are a monster"_

_Peter backs up, away from whoever is stood in front of him_

_"I'm not a m-monster. I'm a hero! You said so yourself!"_

_He says with a wobble to his lip. There is fear shining in his eyes._

_"Oh shut it, you are no hero. You're just a virus playing dress up"_

_Fat tears run down his cheeks._

_"Please stop, you're scaring me!"_

_The boy cries to his captor._

_"Oh YOU'RE scared? That's fucking rich, but God I wish you were. It would make it even sweeter when I finally pull the plug."_

_He stumbles then falls, feet seemingly tripping over nothing._

_"W-what do you mean pull my plug? M-Mr Stark please stop! I'll just leave!"_

_A shadow looms over the scared child, casting over his form. He stares up at them shaking, and the face that stares back is all Peter. His doe eyes are so expressive - filled with pain, betrayal, confusion and worst of all there is hope underlining all of those feelings._

_ "Goodbye Pete"_

_He lets out a heart wrenching sob._

_For a moment static fills the screen and all you can hear is Pete's hiccupping sobs, tapering off with one violent, blood curdling scream._

_When the picture comes too again the boy appears to be struggling to breath. In his final moments, his eyes roll backwards. His face goes slack._

**"This shocking video was released earlier today on the controversial news website, 'TheDailyBugle.net.' There are many saying that the footage clearly shows the voice and silhouette of the former hero Tony Stark. We cannot comment on this information at this time..."**

We sit in stunned silence as a mustached man takes the screen -

**"There you have it, folks: conclusive proof that Tony Stark was responsible for the brutal murder of Spider-Man! A child warrior who offered his life to protect our planet, and who will no doubt go down in history as the greatest superhero of all time - "**

\- and despite every braincell fighting to form an intelligent thought, only one panicked phrase comes out of my mouth.

"What the fuck-"


End file.
